1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device, a program, and a fluid ejection method.
2. Related Art
An example of a fluid ejection device is an inkjet printer (hereinafter referred to as “printer”) that employs a head having nozzle rows of nozzles for ejecting ink arranged in a prescribed direction, to form images. Among printers, there are certain printers that, for example, have a plurality of heads arranged in the nozzle row direction, and that form an image as a medium is advanced below the plurality of heads in a direction intersecting the nozzle row direction.
However, the nozzle spacing of the nozzle rows is extremely small, and if there is deviation in position of a head in the nozzle row direction, darker or lighter density may appear in image areas that are formed at interstices between heads. Accordingly, there has been proposed a printer having a plurality of heads that are positioned with the ends of the heads overlapping (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-255175).